KatsujinKen
by mochamochi
Summary: Kenshin, the cold-hearted and infamous Hitokiri Battōsai, is assigned to get Kamiya Kaoru, a brilliant swordsman in defending, for the good of Ishin Shishi. However will Kaoru's stay in the group be beneficial or dangerous to him? Battosai/Kaoru fic
1. Chapter 1

**[M&M] **Hi guys! This isn't really my first fic, my Inuyasha one (that I'm still working on) is, but this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic ^_^ I am sort of bashful about posting this considering Rurouni Kenshin is a really old anime 1990 something (I think). I'm so slow T_T Anyhow; I remember that my cousins used to be obsessed with this anime. I always made fun of them saying that it was a boy's thing, but now I totally take that back. Rurouni Kenshin is awesome for girls and boys!

I don't know if this anime would be considered AU because it _is_ in the Bosshin War era, so it technically follows the anime 0-0 But Kaoru is there. So it's like half-AU =_=; I have no idea what else to call it. Also this story is currently rated T. Most likely it will go up to M later in the chapters for blood, language...and you know the other one ;)

Please enjoy. I tried to make this chapter enjoyable as I could, but my first chapters usually tend to set the scene so it could be boring as well Review if you feel compelled, and if you can critique me, that would be awesome as well. I try to be as welcome to them as I can ^3^ I want to get better at writing~

_Summary: Kenshin, the cold-hearted and infamous Hitokiri Battōsai, is assigned to get Kamiya Kaoru, a brilliant swordsman in defending, for the good of Ishin Shishi. However will Kaoru's stay in the group be beneficial or dangerous to him? Battosai/Kaoru fic_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to the brilliant Nobuhiro Watsuki (I swear I learned so much about swords from this anime!)

Chapter 1: Kamiya, What?

_Pit, pat, pit, pat_

A small shadow detached itself from the larger shadow of the moon. With an agile grace that could only be appropriate for an assassin, the figure jumped across the kawara roofs of the homes with ease and precision. The moonlight glinted off the polished wooden scabbard held at the man's waist and his oddly colored hair—red—flowed behind him with the breeze that formed from his running. Hardened amber eyes stared straight ahead as his lips were pressed into a thin line. This was a night for another death. Hitokiri Battōsai was coming!

* * *

><p>A wreath of smoke curled in the air before dissipating from thin air. The smell of smoke was heavy in the cramped room of the Japanese home. A group of men was sitting together, and the turquoise colors of the Bakofu were a stark contrast against the wooden panels of the walls. "Are the plans ready?" a deep voice growled.<p>

"Yes," another man answered. Gulping down a cup of sake in a shot, he nervously tucked his hands into the sleeves of his kimono. "Will the Captain be here?"

The man who had spoken first shrugged. "I don't know, but this was the rendezvous point of our plan; time can only tell."

"Too bad you'll all be dead."

The men in the room froze in fear at the quiet, yet dangerous voice. They slowly turned around to the doorway to see Battōsai there. Kenshin stared calmly back, his hand curled at the hilt of his sword. "I bear no grudge to you, but your deaths are necessary in bringing peace."

The reaction was immediate. Several men tried to pull out their katanas from their sheath, while others tried to scurry for safety. However, before the men could attack, they were felled quickly.

It took only a few seconds as Kenshin literally became a blur in the small room. The men were nothing but cornered rats that would be killed mercilessly. Dark red blood splattered against the walls and screams of pain rang through the quiet night air. The flames of the candles placed in the room flickered before going out. The room was plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>Kenshin's breathing was steady as he calmly sheathed his bloodied sword. His amber eyes were glowing in the darkness as he straightened up from his offensive stance. His lips curled in distaste as he gazed at the corpses strewn across the floor. They had been weak—powerless against his sword. He walked across the room to the man who had been the leader of the group. Taking a piece of paper from within the folds of the man's kimono, he left the bloodied room. Tenshuu had been completed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yo, Battōsai! How did the mission go?" Iizuka inquired cheerfully as he watched the red-head washing his hands.<p>

"I killed them," Kenshin replied flatly. He was furiously scrubbing at his hands to wash away the odor of blood. However, the scent didn't seem to fade at all.

"A little touchy now, aren't we?" Iizuka retorted, tapping on his chin and closing an eye.

Kenshin glared at him before pushing the man to the side. He wanted to get to his room and rest. Iizuka, on the other hand, seemed to have another idea. "Hey! Where are you going?" the Ishin Shishi soldier called out as he followed him. "The other guys and I are heading out to the red-light district tonight. Want to come?"

Kenshin ignored the man's insistent prodding and questions as he continued to walk down the hallways of the inn. He had better things to do than go to a brothel house to warm the bed of a whore. Iizuka soon gave up at the assassin's lack of response. Sighing in disappointment, the man waved at Kenshin as he started walking the other way. "See you in the morning, Battōsai!"

Kenshin didn't wave back as he watched the man leave with impassive eyes. He turned around and slid the shoji to his room open. Sliding it back shut quietly, Kenshin wordlessly started undressing from the bloodied clothes he wore. He tossed the clothes to the corner of his room—clothes that would be washed in the morning. Changing into a clean set of a kimono, Kenshin made his way to the window seat of the room.

The view overlooked the wide yard of the inn, and the full moon was like a great silver eye looking over the building. It was here, next to the window that had been his sleeping place as of late. The futon was uncomfortable and it seemed to make Kenshin paranoid over many things. He had killed many people who had been sleeping in futons, blissfully unaware of their impending death through the blade of his sword. Kenshin had no desire to become one of those people.

Placing his sword comfortably across his body and against his shoulder, Kenshin hung his head and allowed his eyes to close. It was a long time before sleep overtook him. However, even then, he was plagued by fitful dreams. Corpses and fire dominated the night. Screams and pleads for mercy—and the unmistakable stench of blood.

* * *

><p>Sunlight had just filtered through the dense mists when Kenshin woke up. His amber eyes narrowed at the pale rose color of dawn, and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Slumber was no more the restful event that happened every night. Kenshin winced when he recounted yesterday's dream. He snorted at the irony of his life; he could kill countless of people, but at the very heart of his mind, he couldn't face the demons that lied coiled up within him.<p>

Feeling as though he contemplated enough, Kenshin got up and stretched his cramped muscles. Another day had come, another routine to complete. Straightening the crinkles of his clothes, Kenshin slowly got up from his night's perch and made his way to the shoji. Who would be his victim today?

* * *

><p>The same sunlight beamed down upon a large and beautiful manor that was hidden in the midst of a heavy forest. The building was of Japanese design with elegantly curved roofs and pagodas. Servants ran hither thither to perform their morning duties before their masters woke up.<p>

Kaoru was meditating in the bliss of the early morning light. She loved waking up before everyone else as it was always quiet and peaceful; the birds were just beginning to sing their morning melodies. Kaoru's hair was pulled back into a high loose pony tail, and she was wearing her navy hakama. The bokken was lying behind her, well within her grasp if it was needed. Taking one last deep breath, Kaoru got up and took her sword. It was time to practice.

Sweat trickled from Kaoru's forehead, but she blinked back the annoyance. Her bokken faced straight ward as she moved gracefully from one form to the next. She performed her daily kata with a discipline that had been earned after many years of practicing with the wooden sword. Imaging an opponent in front of her, Kaoru brought the wooden sword in a slash that would have disarmed her enemy. He would still be alive as Kamiya Kasshin-ryū was a protecting sword-style. The motto of her teachings still held: _never kill_.

Smiling to herself, Kaoru was about to move onto the next step of her training when a servant came running through the patio. Kaoru kept her easy smile when the servant became recognizable as the distance shortened. "Ah! Tae, good morning!"

Tae returned the easy smile as she bowed in a polite greeting. "Tomoe-san asks of your presence for breakfast."

Kaoru wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of hand. "No problem. I'll just clean up a bit and I'll be there shortly." Tae bowed one more time before running back to relay the message to her mistress.

* * *

><p>Kenshin tuned out the loud chatter of the men that were sitting around him. His eyes were closed as he sipped the miso soup. The warm soup relaxed him somewhat as the flavor of beef spread throughout his mouth. Food could bring out the simplest joy in things, and Kenshin enjoyed every bit of it. A nervous cough broke his mental quiescence, and Kenshin opened one eye blearily. An Ishin Shishi messenger stood in front of him.<p>

The man looked agitated, but Kenshin ignored it. The guy was probably new as most newcomers were uncomfortable in his presence. Kenshin mentally scoffed at the thought but he didn't dwell on it. He was used to the stares he would receive outside and inside of the inn; it was better for them to fear him. "U-Uh Katsura-san would like to speak with you."

Kenshin wordlessly put the bowl of soup back onto the ground and stood up. He nodded to the messenger before going out and heading to the separate room of his leader. The messenger let out a held sigh of relief. The other men laughed.

Katsura was sipping a cup of hot green tea when a polite tap was heard. "Come in," he called out, knowing full well who it was. Kenshin closed the shoji behind him as he politely sat down in front of the man. "Ah. Good morning, Battōsai. How was your sleep?"

"Good, thank you," Kenshin replied calmly.

Silence stretched out between the two before Katsura smiled kindly. "That's good." He scrutinized Kenshin's slightly tensed position before saying, "I'm guessing that you want to know why I called you."

Kenshin bowed his head. "If you may."

"Always straight to the point," Katsura said somewhat affectionately. He cleared his throat before taking on a business-like tone. "I don't know if you've heard but there seems to be a certain swordsman out here in Kyoto who is causing us a bit of trouble."

Kenshin's face hardened. "The casualties?"

Katsura laughed. "That is the baffling part! None of our men have actually passed away…just broken jaws and ribs and the likes," he added dryly.

This caught Kenshin by surprise. His usually impassive face broke out in confusion. "No deaths? Then why…"

Katsura held up his hand for silence. "It is true that we have had no deaths yet, but that does not change the fact that our plans have been delayed because of it. This new swordsman, Kamiya, has been holding off many of my swordsmen from their target. I don't know how he does it, but it has gotten quite frustrating."

"Not if I can help it," Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

Katsura clapped his hands as he beamed at his youngest assassin. "Exactly! I called you here for your latest mission." He passed a black envelope to Kenshin. "He is presiding in this location."

Kenshin silently opened up the sealed letter to read the details of the assassination. An eyebrow rose as he stared at Katsura questioningly. "I thought you said he was a nuisance…"

"Yes, but I'm sure you know why I am doing this," Katsura answered somewhat slyly. He waved off Kenshin. "Your mission will be at night so enjoy the rest of your day."

Kenshin pressed his lips into a thin line before stiffly bowing down. He opened the door and left the room.

Once the red-head left, Katsura gazed down at the paper below him. The Isshin Shishi leader sighed and proceeded to start writing. As he did, the man couldn't help but wonder what the mission might entail for the hot-blooded assassin.

* * *

><p>Kaoru could not believe how hungry she was after training. That was the only problem with practicing so much, she thought musingly, was that you were constantly hungry in order to make up for the lost energy spent on training.<p>

Kaoru's chopsticks hovered over a pickled radish when she heard a soft cough in front of her. The chopsticks paused in mid air as Kaoru looked up to the onyx colored eyes of Tomoe. Tomoe was smiling softly at Kaoru's rice covered face, before she said somewhat dryly, "Did you even hear what I just said right now, Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru gulped down the rice nervously. "Ah…hahaha, I must have been too busy eating."

Tomoe sighed. "I said I wanted to tell you that my cousin says thank you for protecting him from that man yesterday."

Kaoru's azure eyes blinked in confusion before widening in comprehension. She laughed as she waved her hand modestly in front of her. "Hahaha! No need to thank me, _Hime_. I was just doing my job, you know."

Tomoe blinked at the nickname, but her face remained impassive. "That doesn't change the fact that you still saved his life."

"Awww. Glad to here there are some respectable people nowadays," Kaoru teased, "But really. It was nothing."

A hint of weariness was visible on Tomoe's face as she looked outside the window. Her friend, and guard's, indifference was sometimes very frustrating. "Well just know that he and I are grateful." Kaoru replied by flashing another one of her bright smiles.

Tomoe looked down sadly as she fingered the hem of her kimono. "Perhaps I should learn to fight as well, so I don't have to rely on you, my friend. After all they are my family."

"You don't need to learn how to fight," Kaoru pointed out, her sharp hearing catching the other female's mumbling. "You have me, and besides all your family lives in the same manor. It's not that big of a nuisance."

"But I feel so worthless!" Tomoe said, her usual masked face holding anguish.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she ate a piece of dried fish. "Cut the melodrama, Tomoe-chan. You know you can't take the sight of blood."

Tomoe shifted nervously at the mention of blood, and she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Kaoru's eyes softened as she thought about her friend's phobia of blood. She slowly reached out and took her friend's hand that was lying on the top of the table. "It's better that you don't know how to fight, Tomoe," Kaoru gently said. "The life of a warrior is not the most merciful."

"But you…" Tomoe started.

Kaoru shook her head. "Tomoe, you know why I fight. People who don't have the resolve for the training cannot handle the pressure of being a swordsman. It's not for showing off one's skills or any other things. I fight because it is something that I must do."

Tomoe's eyes bore into Kaoru's; opaque black met bright blue. "Sometimes I think that fate can be so unjust, Kaoru-chan. I have to wonder why the gods are so cruel to give you a life as difficult and bloody as that of a warrior's, while I enjoy the simplicity and amiableness of it."

Kaoru smiled and her eyes lit up with humor. "And that gentle heart is exactly why you can't be a warrior."

"You're pretty gentle yourself," Tomoe answered as she squeezed Kaoru's hand comfortingly. "You never kill anyone."

Kaoru's eyes held sadness. "It is what my father taught me."

Tomoe didn't answer as she knew it was a touchy subject for Kaoru. Instead, the older female stood up from the mat and proceeded to clear the table. As Tomoe moved to the door, she turned around and gave Kaoru a rare smile. "I'm sure that your father would be proud of what you're doing, Kaoru-chan."

* * *

><p>Night was beginning to fall and Kaoru sat outside of Tomoe's door. She shifted restlessly from the wooden post she was leaning on, but she forced herself to remain quiet. She was garbed in a black obi to blend into the darkness better. Her friend Misao, who was part of one of the most prestigious ninja organizations, had taught her some things about the art of camouflage. The mask was her idea, however.<p>

She idly fingered the contours of the white mask she grew to be so familiar with. Kaoru didn't know why she wore it, but it gave her a sense of reassurance. Also, this allowed her enemies to not hold back when fighting her. If it was one thing Kaoru couldn't stand, it was when men fought easily against her just because she was a female!

Kaoru allowed her mind to wander, though a part of herself was aware to the things around her. Her days were always the same. Wake up, train, eat breakfast with Tomoe, go to the market with Tomoe to protect her from perverts and burglars, come back home with Tomoe and hang out with some of the servant girls, eat lunch, follow Tomoe, eat dinner, and proceed to protect Tomoe while she slept at night. Kaoru sighed. Any other person, man or woman, would give anything to be in her position but Kaoru couldn't help but feel a little bit bored. Tomoe was a nice lady who genuinely cared for the people, regardless of their status. Sure, Tomoe was not the most expressive, but not many people could boast in having a gentle lady as her. But Kaoru wanted to do _something_. It was hard to describe in words. Kaoru would sometimes brush off this feeling as anxiety, but who was she to say? She couldn't ask other people; they wouldn't understand.

Kaoru jumped down from the deck. _Whatever_, she thought bitterly, _at least this week there's been some action_. For some reason, unbeknownst to her, men were gradually attacking the manor at night. Kaoru frowned. It wasn't like they were a problem—in fact, Kaoru could proudly state that she was able to defend her mistress and mistress's family well from the attackers—but their insistent attacking was arousing her curiosity. There was nothing valuable in the manor, as far as she could tell, and that was saying a lot since she practically lived at the manor 90% of her life. The only thing Kaoru could conclude was that the men wanted Tomoe for some reason, _perverts_. But then again, they had attacked the girl's relatives, not her. At least, not yet. Kaoru chewed her lip as she grew pensive.

From the corner of her eyes, Kaoru saw a shadow stir. The girl drew her bokken quickly and warily approached the wall. Her body was tense and her muscles bunched in preparation to defend or attack. A form moved toward her, and in panic at the sudden movement, Kaoru swung her sword around. A mockingbird squawked in fear before flying away.

_Shit,_ Kaoru thought. Someone could have heard that bird's shriek, and everyone knew hitting a mockingbird was bad luck. Before she could dwell on her mistakes any further, something flung itself at Kaoru.

Reflexively, Kaoru swung her bokken to defend herself. A loud clang was heard as wood met metal. Kaoru found herself staring into the eyes of a man garbed in black. _Assassin! _Her eyes hardening with a will to survive as well as protect, Kaoru brought the kata she practiced so much into play.

Thrust! Parry! Slash! Everything blurred into one as Kaoru furiously attacked her enemy. The man seemed to be surprised at her skill, and Kaoru mentally smirked. His underestimating of her would be his fatal mistake. In one fluid underhanded stroke, Kaoru disarmed the man of his weapon. Never hesitating, Kaoru swung her bokken into his stomach hard and hit his head simultaneously. The man let out a choked cry before passing out on the ground.

Kaoru didn't have a chance to catch her breath before several other men garbed in black attacked her. _Where are the guards_, Kaoru thought wildly as she defended herself. The manor was oddly silent. Fear filled Kaoru.

This siege was different than the others. Whereas the others had been a hit-and-run, this was a well orchestrated plan. Kaoru bared her teeth in anger when she saw some dark shapes move toward Tomoe's room. With a newfound strength that surged through her veins, Kaoru attacked fiercely. No one would hurt Tomoe!

Moving like water between the assassins, Kaoru went through the men like they were nothing. Panting a little from the exertion, Kaoru ran toward the manor again. A shrill scream tore through the night, and Kaoru felt her heart stop. _NO!_ she screamed, both verbally and mentally.

Kaoru tore the shoji of Tomoe's room open as she ran inside. Kaoru paused when she saw Tomoe struggling feebly in the arms of a man—a man with piercing amber eyes and dark red hair. He had a sword pressed to Tomoe's throat.

Burning white, hot anger spread through Kaoru and she felt herself trembling. She gripped her bokken tightly as she growled. Her voice came out several octaves lower in her fury. "_Let her go_!"

* * *

><p>Kenshin raised one eyebrow as he stared at his opponent in front of him. Kamiya didn't look anything like how he would've imagined him to be. For one thing, he was small, smaller than even him and lean. But then again the black clothes could be one thing. Kamiya's hair, pulled into a high ponytail like his, was an ebony color and a white mask obscured his face. But what intrigued Kenshin the most was those piercing blue eyes that stared back at him from the holes of the mask. They were a smoky blue, like that of an ocean during a storm that stared challengingly at him, clear and devoid of fear. <em>Interesting<em>, he thought. His eyes traveled to the bokken in Kamiya's hand. "A bokken?" he heard himself speak in the silent room.

Kaoru didn't answer the question as she brought the tip of her sword toward Kenshin. "Let her go, I said."

"And if I don't?" Kenshin replied somewhat mockingly.

Tomoe's eyes widened in fear as she stared at Kaoru. Kaoru growled again as she placed one foot back. Noticing this, Kenshin spoke. "Don't," he commanded coldly. "You attack, and this woman dies."

Kaoru felt herself freeze. She cursed mentally as she stared at the man before her with cool eyes. His eyes, the hue of molten gold, were narrowed dangerously. He wasn't fibbing in his threat. _Damn…_

Straightening herself but not letting go of her bokken, Kaoru paced across the room, maintaining her eye contact with him. "What do you want from us?" Kaoru asked, never breaking eye contact with him during her pacing. She was trying to find a break in his hold where she could possibly attack.

Kenshin moved to the side as Kaoru came closer to him. "I do not need to answer," he replied coolly.

Kaoru gritted her teeth in frustration. "We have nothing that would interest you. If it's money, there are some chests in the main house." If money was something that could be given to save her mistress, then so be it.

"Interesting to know, but money isn't why I've come here," Kenshin replied.

His stance was somewhat relaxed, Kaoru noticed. He shifted a bit when she moved toward the left. _Hnn…so his left side is his weaker side? _There! Eyes glowing with delight, Kaoru immediately launched herself at Kenshin.

Kenshin snorted at his opponent's directness. He moved forward to meet her, but his eyes widened, when Kaoru suddenly shifted to his left side while attacking his right. His hand automatically moved to defend, which loosened his hold on Tomoe.

Kaoru snatched Tomoe from his arms and placed her behind her. Panting from the adrenaline rush, Kaoru felt her lips twist in a smirk. "A bit slow, aren't we?"

Kenshin's eyes flashed in fury at Kaoru's taunting. Kaoru felt herself tensing at the dark aura emitting from the man. Maybe she shouldn't have teased him?

"You have no idea who you are messing with!" Kenshin snarled.

"Care to enlighten me, then?" Kaoru shot back.

Kenshin's eyes widened in shock. He seriously didn't know? Kenshin was contemplating now; tell or don't tell? Tomoe clutched the back of Kaoru's gi tightly. Though she tried to keep her voice level, it shook slightly. "He is Battōsai; the man to be feared of the Ishin Shishi."

_Aw, shit no_, Kaoru mentally groaned. _I just had to go and taunt one of Meiji's dangerous swordsmen_. _I am _so_ screwed! _

Kenshin felt himself smirk as he noticed the tense shoulders of Kaoru at Tomoe's words. Kaoru's eyes widened before disappearing as fast it came. "Heh. Well that means nothing to me!" Kaoru gruffly answered back. She was putting on a mask of bravado, and she knew it, but it helped alleviate the sense of fear within her a little bit.

"Really?" Kenshin asked with a tilt of his head. In the back of his mind, Kenshin idly wondered why he was striking a conversation with his adversary. He was never one to bait his victims with words. Kenshin frowned slightly. This guy was making him act weird.

"Leave!" Kaoru snapped back at him, ignoring his frown. "We have nothing to give you, or reason to harm us!" Tomoe walked back a little to give Kaoru more room. Her eyes never left the two.

Kenshin didn't answer as he moved to attack. Words would come later; attack and get him first, his swordsman instincts screamed. Kaoru barely had time to raise her sword when Kenshin's sword came at her.

She gasped at the tingling sensation in her arms as she deflected his blow. This man was strong; definitely stronger than the ones she fought before. _So this is why the Battōsai is so feared_, Kaoru thought wryly.

Kaoru's eyes widened when she saw Kenshin disappear. Kaoru let out a shriek as she felt herself being flung through the air. She crashed against the wooden wall, and she gave out a choked gasp. Feeling winded, Kaoru started coughing from the floor. Blinking back the stars and holding her stomach, Kaoru shakily got up.

Kenshin watched her impassively. "I have come for you, Kamiya. There is no other reason why I'm here."

* * *

><p>Time seemed to freeze as Kaoru's mind tried to comprehend Kenshin's words. "What?" Her voice was raspy.<p>

"You heard me," Kenshin answered back coolly. "My master seems to have taken an interest in your abilities."

Kaoru coughed, but she managed to glare at Kenshin for all she was worth. "Well, tell him I'm not interested." She answered, hissing, "I'd rather die than join with whoever you're working for."

"Failure of my mission is not an option," Kenshin replied with narrowed eyes. He turned to Tomoe, who had been watching them from the corner. Tomoe's eyes met his. "If this is the reason why you said no, I'll erase it for you," he said quietly. That had been his original plan after all; hold the lady hostage while persuading Kamiya.

Tomoe felt her throat constrict in panic when she saw Kenshin's amber eyes turn to her and finger his sword. However, she didn't scream. Instead she tightened her light purple shawl around her. Tomoe curled slightly into the corner as she closed her eyes. She felt tears prick on the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to die. She had so much to live for: like her fiancée she was supposed to wed this spring, or her warm family and the servants living here!

Kenshin had never killed a conscious woman, but he braced himself to do it. This was for peace he said to himself. He brought his sword down in a downward stroke.

It was all in slow motion. Tomoe was finally able to scream at the same time Kaoru pushed herself from the wall toward her friend. The sound of something ripping was heard and a line of blood sprayed the air.

Tomoe felt her eyes dilating when she saw the blood. Kaoru coughed, a thin line of the red liquid trickling from her lips. She tried to smile in order to comfort her frightened looking friend. "D-Don't worry…I'll protect…y-you…" Before Kaoru could finish, she passed out cold. She landed with a thud against the hard floor.

"KAORU!" Tomoe grabbed her friend's shoulder, tears flowing freely from her face.

* * *

><p>Kenshin froze in shock. Kamiya was a…girl? He had never expected Kamiya to move so fast as to use himself—herself—as a shield between his sword and her mistress. When she had fallen, her mask had slipped off, revealing the face underneath. The sword cut he had made created a slash mark from her shoulder blades to her back. The wound was forming a slow but steady pool of blood.<p>

Kenshin looked down at the pale face of Kamiya, whose eyes were closed. Her dark hair lay spilled across her face, making her look like a corpse. His eyes flitted to Tomoe who looked lost as what to do. The woman's fingers kept trembling, as well as clenching and unclenching above her fallen guard. The woman had called the girl 'Kaoru'. Kenshin cursed himself and the informant of this mission. If he had known it was a female he was fighting, he would've gone easier on his attacks.

"Enough," he finally said. Tomoe looked up at him in alarm when she heard his voice. "She is not dead," he continued softly. Indeed Kaoru was not. He could make out the faint rise and fall of her back. It was weak, but there. He moved to take Kaoru in his arms. The girl was not dead, thankfully, and therefore his mission was still his primary purpose: bring back Kaoru Kamiya to the Ishin Shishi no matter what!

Tomoe reached out and took hold of his sleeve. Through her tears, she asked in panic, "Where are you taking her?"

Kenshin glanced at her. "That is none of your business," he said monotonously. He would need to kill this woman; she had witnessed him performing his mission.

Tomoe seemed to read his mind as she bowed suddenly in front of him. "Please! Take me with you as well!"

"And why would I do that?" Kenshin said. "The mission was the girl."

"If you take me, Kaoru would have no reason to come back. If I was there, Kaoru would definitely stay with you!"

"You have confidence in yourself, woman," Kenshin replied with a sneer. His eyes were cold.

"P-Please…I'll dress her wounds and convince her to stay!" Tomoe begged softly, still bowing.

Kenshin looked outside to Tomoe's window. Internally he was sighing in relief at one less death. Tomoe's suggestion was practical. The moon seemed to glow brighter and the stars seemed to twinkle less dully now. Kenshin felt himself give a curt nod. "Very well, follow me."

The three, two women and one man, left the manor quickly. The few assassins who were not unconscious hauled their teammates and left the silent house. The manor's guards, some dead some passed out, were left alone. The crickets continued to chirp, oblivious to the night's disturbances.

**[M&M] **I honestly cannot hate Tomoe. Initially when she came out in the manga, I was like 'Oh, damn. It's like Kikyo and Kagome all over again in Inuyasha!' (I don't hate Kikyo either). I just grew to accept her, because I really can't hate characters; though I felt sad that Kaoru wasn't Kenshin's first love. I want Tomoe and Kaoru to be friends so that's what I'm making them in this fic ^_^ Although, there could be some drama happening between the three if you know in the later chapters, if you know what I mean ;)

I hope this chapter was okay ;_; I am quite nervous ^.^; If there are some "unclear" parts, rest assure that they will be explained in the later chapters ;)

Review and I hope you look forward to the next chapter! Ah! Before I forget, if anyone is interested in being my beta reader for this story, don't hesitate to PM me. I shall love you forever and send you virtual cookies all the time ;_; My grammar, mainly commas, is horrible T.T


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a huge liar. A big fat liar ( ). It's been like…what? 2 years since I last updated? FJ;lDFJSFFJS I'm sorry to all my readers out there D: I'm not the most consistent updater. I had a lot of shit to do, called "college applications" and scholarship applications =_= Now that I'm almost done, hopefully I can start updating more :D?

And thank you for all the reviews o_o I never thought that I would get this much. You guys are so awesome (^-^)-d

I don't think this chapter has really much action; it's more like a progress between the characters' interactions so don't shoot me if it's boring (T_T) IT's necessary for the plot! Also this is unedited so forgive me for my grammar errors )x

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to the brilliant Nobuhiro Watsuki

Chapter 2: Decisions upon Decisions

The first thing Kaoru noticed when she opened her eyes was the pain. Her groggy mind couldn't process the feeling until a few seconds passed. When her numb body could finally feel, Kaoru wished it hadn't. The burning sensation was excruciating; her eyes had watered and she had gasped aloud.

She had been laid on her back and she had tried to immediately sit up to alleviate the pressure, but movement made it worse. She had no choice but to float between a limbo of pain and more pain.

It was only when a cool hand touched her forehead did Kaoru know she wasn't alone in the room. Kaoru opened her eyes to see Tomoe gazing down at her with a worried expression. Her initial reaction had been that of relief for her friend's safety.

"Tomoe?" Her voice had cracked.

"Shhh," Tomoe gently shushed her. "Go back to sleep, Kaoru. I'll be here."

Kaoru gratefully plunged herself in the darkness. Anything was good as long as it took her out of her pain.

* * *

><p>Kaoru had then woken a few hours later. She felt alarmed when she didn't see Tomoe next to her. Was it all just a dream? Was Tomoe hurt somewhere? Kaoru sat up, ignoring the angry protest her back made. She tried to push herself up to her legs, but her weak body couldn't support the sudden weight. Kaoru had stumbled back onto the futon.<p>

"Tomoe…" her weak voice had cried out.

Kaoru's head swung to the door when Tomoe suddenly entered the room. She looked surprised to see Kaoru awake. The woman was carrying a bowl with a small towel draped on its side. "Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru stretched out her hand, and her friend got the silent message. Hurrying to the girl's side, Tomoe had gently taken her by the arm. "You should be lying down," Tomoe gently reprimanded.

"Can't…i-it hurts," Kaoru choked out.

Tomoe cupped her face, wiping the tears. "Did I scare you?"

Kaoru buried her face in Tomoe's shoulder. Tomoe seemed shocked at the action. "I thought you were d-dead! I didn't know if I protected you or not!"

"You did." Tomoe's voice sounded strained.

Kaoru slowly calmed down as Tomoe's familiar scent filled her nose. "Is the family safe?"

Kaoru felt Tomoe's body tense at her words. "I wouldn't know."

"What?! What do you mean?!" Kaoru looked up her friend with wide eyes.

She was about to say something, but Tomoe interrupted her. "Lie down, Kaoru," Tomoe firmly said. "You had a high fever last night. You shouldn't be up yet."

"But—"

Tomoe gently laid Kaoru down, paying mind to the back injury. "Sleep."

"I don't want to," Kaoru stubbornly answered. "I need to know what happened! Are they safe or not?"

"Worry about yourself, right now," Tomoe suddenly snapped. Kaoru's eyes widened at Tomoe's anger. Tomoe softly added, "I'll tell you when you wake up. You're in no condition to hear anything right now."

Kaoru hesitantly closed her eyes. She was confused, but she let herself succumb to sleep once more.

* * *

><p>Kaoru winced as she stirred from her sleep. Azure eyes slowly opened to see the weak sunlight penetrating through the open window of the room. The light was blinding her.<p>

Kaoru placed an arm over her eyes, sighing. She felt tired and worn, but her back was no longer unbearable. She felt a tingling sensation, but the pain had lulled into a dull sting.

Where was she? She remembered talking with Tomoe and the scent of plum blossoms. But her memory was hazy; the pain had taken up most of her thoughts then. Kaoru's eyes gazed at the room. It was oddly barren except for the few necessities like a rolled up futon in the corner and a dresser.

The plain wooden panels of the room were slightly dusty, as if the owner had not cleaned it thoroughly. Kaoru frowned. Were the servants lazing around again?

Suddenly the scent hit her. Kaoru's nostrils flared as she took in the smell. It was a male's scent. It reminded her of the forest. It smelled clean and sharp like the wind. Yet it carried a darker and richer scent that she could not name. Kaoru closed her eyes, feeling bliss as she surrounded herself with the smell. _It smells good_, Kaoru thought.

The sound of the shoji sliding open made Kaoru to snap open her eyes. She felt a thrill go through her when she felt herself staring straight at amber eyes. The sensation died down only to be replaced by cold dread. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Her body had stiffened in agitation.

The amber-eyed man wordlessly moved to the side. Kaoru saw a small form scurrying inside the room to her. Kaoru instinctively tried to move away, but her body didn't respond. Fear spread though Kaoru's body.

The small form turned to be a grandpa. The old man grinned down at Kaoru's face. "Ah, you're awake!"

Kaoru continued to stare at him with wide eyes; her focus had momentarily been distracted to the doctor. Her silence seemed to displease the man as his soft face began to line with worry. Small hands started touching her face. He was muttering to himself as he did so. "Throat? No…there was no coughing when I last saw her…maybe mute?"

Kaoru felt panic at the feeling of alien hands touching her. "D-don't touch me!" She managed to rasp out.

The doctor broke out into a grin. "So you can speak! Phew, don't do that, girlie. You had me worried there; I thought the cold had destroyed your vocal cords or something."

Kaoru ignored his words as she gazed wildly around, her eyes occasionally falling to the red-haired man near the door. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The doctor clucked his tongue in disapproval. "Memory loss now?" He turned to Kenshin. "You didn't tell me this one would be problematic, Himura-kun. If I had known this would happen, I would've brought my other instruments."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "She doesn't have memory loss, Kyo. She's just new here."

"Kaoru-chan?"

All three occupents of the room turned swiftly to the door where Tomoe was standing, leaning against the shoji door. The woman looked pale, but looked relieved to see her friend now fully conscious. The doctor looked at the two females, before deciding it was best to leave seeing that Kaoru's condition was stable. Silently he took his things and passed under Tomoe's arm.

Kaoru looked confused. So her dreams about seeing Tomoe were real? Then…her eyes widened…they were trapped! Tomoe watched her friend's face go through several emotions at once; she looked like she was about to say something, but she quickly closed her mouth. Kaoru put one hand on her head as she closed her eyes at the throbbing sensation in her head. She had to quickly make a plan for their escape, but her body was refusing to cooperate with her. "Ugh. Don't say anything right now, Tomoe. It's that stupid _demon's _fault anyway!" she hissed angrily.

"Nice to know that you think of me as a demon," a Kenshin replied, after being silent for so long.

Kaoru groaned at his voice as she shut her eyes tightly. Kenshin raised an eyebrow at the tightly-closed eyes of Kaoru. "Closing your eyes won't make me disappear," he said pointedly.

Kaoru's eyes snapped open and quickly pulled Tomoe to her side, ignoring the pain in her body. Tomoe's eyes widened slightly at the action. Sitting up now, Kaoru's eyes were narrowed at Kenshin. "What are you doing here, you bastard? You were trying to kill Tomoe last night!"

Kenshin's lips twitched in amusement. "You are in _my_ room, and the woman begged me to take her with you."

At this, Kaoru's head swiveled to the quiet Tomoe. "What?"

Tomoe looked away and her voice was soft. "We will discuss this later." Kaoru clenched her teeth at Tomoe's way of dismissing her question again; it was like déjà vu.

"Tomoe…" Kaoru started, clearly angry at her friend.

However, before Kaoru could go on to speak her mind, Kenshin interrupted them. "I'd love to listen to you women chat, but Kamiya must come with me."

"It's _Kaoru_, and I'm not going anywhere with you," Kaoru answered back vehemently, her head turning to the man once more. "I thought I made it clear last night."

A storm…that's what Kenshin was reminded of as he stared into her eyes. Her azure eyes were tinted with gray in her anger, and they swirled with emotions that were easily read by the trained assassin. She continuously challenged him with those eyes, and he couldn't help but wonder if the girl was courageous or just plain stupid. No one dared to talk to the Battōsai like she did. "It is not a choice," he said coldly. His amused expression changed back into a callous mask.

Kenshin's words filled Kaoru with anger. The feeling surpassed her fear of the assassin. No one forced her to do anything! "Well you're going to have to force me then," Kaoru said through clenched teeth.

Kenshin's hand subconsciously moved to the hilt of his sword. He wasn't going to actually use the sword, of course, but stubborn people like the girl needed some encouragement. "That is more than possible," he answered back smoothly.

Tomoe stood up and slowly moved in between the two. Her voice was calm as she addressed the two. The atmosphere was so tense that it was literally suffocating her. "Enough, Battōsai. I will help dress Kaoru and she will be out shortly."

Kenshin's eyes never left Kaoru's face. "Very well. Make sure she does." He slid the shoji open and moved out.

As soon as the amber-eyed man left, Kaoru whined, "TOMOE!"

"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be," Tomoe snapped back, an uncharacteristic move of her. "Just follow the man's instructions and neither of us will be harmed."

The pain in Kaoru's head had increased after her spat with Kenshin, and Tomoe's reprimanding was making it even worse. Irritated, Kaoru shot back heatedly, "Then why did you even come here?! With you here, I can't leave!" Her voice turned desperate. "You trapped me here, Tomoe! WHY?!"

Tomoe sighed and her face carried a hint of sadness as she walked to the corner of the room. A kimono had been neatly folded; it was a souvenir that Tomoe had brought from her escapade last night. "I thought I could save you."

Kaoru's face was impassive, but she didn't reply. Instead her hands clenched the blankets so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Tomoe waited for Kaoru to blow up at her in anger. Tomoe understood the mistake she had made. Deep down inside, Tomoe knew the real reason of her beseeching to the swordsman. It was a selfish reason; it was so selfish that it made Tomoe tremble with hatred toward herself. She had wanted to live. She had trapped Kaoru here because she was too afraid to die. It would be understandable if Kaoru hated her now. Tomoe told herself that she would brace it if it could act as an atonement of her sin.

Kaoru's answer was not what Tomoe was expecting. "I'm glad you're here," Kaoru finally answered. Her voice was soft, and her hands had become lax against the blankets. Tomoe turned around with wide eyes.

Kaoru smiled at Tomoe. "You're a good friend, Tomoe. I'm glad that I have you." Tomoe wanted to kill herself then. How could she lie to someone as pure and innocent as Kaoru? A bitter taste spread through Tomoe's mouth.

In an act of veneer happiness, Tomoe hugged Kaoru tightly. Kaoru froze in shock, before relaxing in Tomoe's grip. "You smell like ume…you always smell like ume," Kaoru said, a little muffled sounding as Tomoe had pressed her tightly to her.

"Am I hurting you," Tomoe asked, startled.

Kaoru's form shook as she chuckled. "You could hardly hurt me with this grip, Tomoe. And I'm not saying it's bad or anything…but…I'm hungry."

It was Tomoe's turn to laugh. It was a light tinkling sound. "Kaoru…"

"What?" Kaoru whined. "May I remind you I was hurt, and therefore, I need to compensate my lost energy?"

Tomoe pulled away from the slightly disheveled Kaoru. "Alright, but" she added in an austere tone, "first wear your kimono."

"_Hell no_." Kaoru shook her head fiercely, thought it made her slightly dizzy. "I'm not wearing a kimono for that _man_."

Tomoe quirked an eyebrow. "But there are men outside. Your outfit isn't…appropriate." The black clothing that Kaoru was wearing clung to her lithe figure, outlining the different parts of her body—especially the curvaceous ones.

Kaoru snorted in an unladylike manner. "I'll be fine. If they try to do anything…." Kaoru's eyes flashed dangerously as she cracked her knuckles.

Her friend chuckled softly as the atmosphere between the two relaxed. "I still don't think showing off your body is very appropriate."

Kaoru stuck out her tongue in answer. Not tying her hair because she slept with her high ponytail on from last night, Kaoru made her way to the shoji. She turned to Tomoe when she didn't feel the other woman following her. "Aren't you coming?"

Tomoe smiled. "I already ate."

Kaoru frowned. "With who?"

A light pink tinge colored Tomoe's cheeks. "The Battōsai brought me food."

Kaoru's frown grew even deeper. "Tomoe…" her voice was unsure.

"I know, I know," Tomoe waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing happened."

"Well you're still coming with me. I don't want you to be by yourself," Kaoru said firmly.

Tomoe adjusted the lavender shawl around her shoulders. "Very well." She didn't even bother to argue with Kaoru.

As Kaoru was about to open the shoji, she paused. "Hey, Tomoe," Kaoru sounded hesitant, "what about your family and fiancée?"

"It is fine," Tomoe answered quietly. She had her emotionless expression again. Kaoru opened the door silently.

The two females came out of Kenshin's room and made their way down the hallway. Kenshin, within a few seconds, joined them. "You weren't stalking and eavesdropping on us, were you?" Kaoru asked in a slightly mocking voice.

"I have better things to do than listen to old women gossip," Kenshin retorted.

Kaoru bit her lips. Her hands clenched into small fists. _I want to pound him! Self-control, Kaoru. Self-control! _

"Why aren't you wearing the kimono?" Kenshin asked sharply as he assessed Kaoru's hakama. "That outfit is…"

Kaoru's eyes flashed. "I will wear whatever it is that I want to wear."

Kenshin and Kaoru stared at each other for a few seconds before Kenshin looked away, snorting. "Hn. No wonder I thought you were a man."

There was a span of silence before all hell broke loose. Tomoe had to grab onto Kaoru's arm to stop her from jumping Kenshin. Kaoru struggled in Tomoe's strong grip. "WHERE IS MY BOKKEN?! I WILL KILL HIM! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL KILL HIM!" Kaoru roared.

"My, my, it is quite lively today," an elderly woman suddenly appeared in front of the trio. Her gray eyes were bright with amusement.

Kenshin gave a curt nod to acknowledge the woman. "Okami."

Okami's voice was sweet. "Kenshin! Good morning to you, my boy! I see you finally brought some friends." At the latter part, she winked slyly.

Kaoru finally quieted down when she became aware of the other woman's presence. She looked flabbergasted at the docile conversation that Okami and Kenshin were apparently holding. Meanwhile, Tomoe kept her ever cool face. Kenshin ignored them as he replied, "No, Okami. I think you have misunderstood…Katsura…"

Okami cackled, interrupting Kenshin in his explanation. "Sure, sure, my boy. Whatever you say." Everyone knew that she was lying. The bright glimmer in her eyes was a sure sign of this.

The old lady walked past them. "Go have some breakfast, my sweeties. I'll see you, hopefully, in the later part of the day."

Tomoe and Kenshin bowed down politely after Okami. Kaoru stared after the lady and finally said in a thoughtful tone, "I like her."

Both Kenshin and Tomoe turned to her with a questioning look. Kaoru shrugged in reply, and the trio continued to walk. With her anger dissipated at Okami's interruption, Kaoru felt weary of another argument. Angry spats were not the best way to heal her bone-weary body. She was just hungry and wanted to eat, and take a bath. Kaoru wrinkled her nose. She slept with all that sweat from the battle last night. She probably smelled really bad.

Kaoru also felt herself rolling her shoulders to loosen the stiff muscles. She winced at feeling of a scab being opened. _Right, I got a wound last night_. Kaoru's eyes darted to Kenshin walking beside her.

Kaoru stiffened when she heard Kenshin speak to her; his eyes still stared straight ahead. "I wouldn't stretch too much, or you'll open that wound again." Kaoru didn't reply.

They passed by several closed doors where Kaoru heard the loud guffawing and chatter of men. She grew suspicious as they didn't stop. "Hey," she said unsurely, "where are we going to eat breakfast?"

"You will eat after you talk to Katsura." Kenshin's voice was firm.

Kaoru sighed. Kenshin was a little bit worried when Kaoru didn't say anything back; not even a witty or snide remark to his words. He furrowed his brows as he caught himself. Why was he worrying? He should be glad that the girl wasn't up on his face and actually following him. This girl was confusing him to no end.

* * *

><p>Katsura looked puzzled when the trio appeared, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Ah… Battōsai. Good morning! What pleasure do I owe this meeting?"<p>

Kenshin bowed slightly to his leader before gesturing to Tomoe and Kaoru, "There is something I would like to discuss with you. Please forgive me for not reporting to you yesterday."

"Oh, I see," Katsura frowned. "Yes, it was very weird that you didn't come last night. I had thought that something had happened. Seeing that you are indeed here, I take it that your mission went well."

Kenshin gave a curt nod and sat down in front of the man. He turned around slightly and looked at the women, motioning for them to follow with one finger.

Katsura's eyes widened slightly when he finally noticed the girls. "Oh. Battōsai, you didn't tell me you brought guests….women in particular."

Kenshin's face remained blank as he gestured toward Kaoru, "Here is what you wished me to bring."

Katsura blinked. And blinked again. "What?" His voice expressed incredulity.

Kenshin's lips twitched. "It seems that our informant left out an important detail. He failed to assess the gender _properly_."

Kaoru sniffed huffily at Kenshin's words, but didn't say anything. Instead she assessed the man sitting before her warily. The leader of the famous Ishin Shishi didn't look anything she imaged him to be. She had conjured an image of a bloodthirsty, savage, bulky man wearing animal hides as clothes. She could see that she was incredibly wrong.

Katsura looked like every bit like a gentlemen in Kaoru's point of view. He was just as refined and somewhat elegant like Tomoe. He gave off an air of charisma, and left no doubt in Kaoru's mind that he was a great leader. However, Kaoru sensed a tinge of sadness as she observed him. It was slightly odd, as he looked like someone who would smile often.

Kaoru was brought out of her ponderings when Tomoe unceremoniously jabbed her in the ribs. Glaring at her friend from the corner of her eyes, Kaoru turned to meet Katsura's light brown eyes. Katsura's voice was light. "I wouldn't have imagined let a lone conceive a thought that a woman would have beaten my guards."

Kaoru felt her lips curling into a sneer, but she caught herself. " What does being a woman have anything to do with me," she asked rather coldly. "I am a swordsman, and I have always considered myself that. Nothing more, nothing less."

Katsura's lips quirked into a small smile. "You definitely have spirit, little one. I find it also remarkable that you fended off my men with a simple bokken. Truly, you have a great talent. Women are indeed a mystery."

"Thank you," Kaoru answered politely. Her tone was somewhat indifferent, though inwardly she was flushing at the compliment. Throughout the conversation, she felt Kenshin's eyes boring at her. "But if you don't mind me asking, sir," she added quickly, "why is it that you want me? Your assassin mentioned that you were interested in me." Kaoru shivered slightly as she felt the intensity of Kenshin's gaze. _I wish he'd stop doing that. It's creeping me out!_

Katsura chuckled. "You and my assassin have at least few things in common; directness…and remarkable swordsmanship. From what I heard, at least." His face became serious, and he leaned forward slightly from his table as he gazed at Kaoru. "I am sure you are aware of my organization."

When Kaoru didn't reply, Katsura continued, "We fight for the peace of this country. If we must we bring this peace with our swords, then we will do it." The man searched Kaoru's unwavering eyes. "Your sword style is _unique_, and I feel that you would be a great asset to our cause."

Kaoru's face was unreadable. "You kill to bring peace, and I do not kill."

"Yes, I have noticed that. But like I said, we only kill if it is necessary," Katsura said wryly. "But don't worry; we will not force you to."

Kaoru softened her expression at Katsura's assurance. "Then…can I leave?" Kaoru asked cautiously. "I told Battōsai that I was not interested, but…" she met Kenshin's gaze, "he still brought me here."

Katsura smiled. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Kamiya."

"Its _Kaoru…._ and what do you mean?"

Katsura placed his hand underneath his chin. "I did say that I wouldn't _force _you, but I want to _convince _you."

Kaoru snarled as she stood up quickly. "I will not be forced to stay here!" The room became deadly silent. Kenshin had stood up with Kaoru.

Kaoru's eyes bore into Katsura's, and her face was hard. She really needed to work on her temper she mentally noted. Saying everything that flashed across her mind was not the safest action, especially if she was talking to one of Japan's most prominent and powerful leaders. Her hands tightened as she awaited Katsura's answer.

Katsura sighed, looking weary. "Kam—I mean, Kaoru, I ask that you give us a chance."

Tomoe glanced at Kaoru who suddenly looked uncomfortable at the man's words. "I _cannot_." Kaoru's voice was soft.

Katsura's face became blank and his aura immediately changed into something dark. "You will, Kamiya."

"What?! I thought you said you wouldn't force me to do _anything_," Kaoru exclaimed. She placed a hand on her chest. "You cannot imprison me here when my only crime was protecting the ones I loved from, may I remind you, your men! You say you fight for our country's peace, but from what I saw, all I see is death and sadness!" Kaoru sounded angry. "You force me to stay here just because you want to _use _me for a war I wish to not partake in!"

Katsura flinched at the latter part of Kaoru's words. He felt himself gaze at the furious expression of Kenshin, who was looking at Kaoru. He forced himself to keep his face hard. "You _will_."

"I should cut out that insolent tongue of yours, Kamiya," Kenshin added coldly. He had one hand around the hilt of his sword.

"Oh?" Kaoru glared at him. "Well Battōsai, your leader has no right to keep me here! It is by my choice who I serve or fight for. Unlike you, I actually choose for myself!"

Kenshin snarled. A soft 'shing' was heard as he drew his sword. "Don't you dare think you know me, girl. I've seen things you couldn't even dream of."

"Try me!" Kaoru cried. Tears were starting to stream down her face now. "I've seen things, too, Battōsai that other women or men shouldn't see in their lifetime! You... don't think you know me!"

Tomoe placed one hand on her hysteric friend, and drew in Kaoru to her chest. The girl sobbed into Tomoe's kimono. "I think," Tomoe said calmly to Katsura, "that my friend needs to think about this. Katsura-sama, please give us time."

"…Of course." Katsura seemed taken aback at the crying girl in Tomoe's arms.

Tomoe bowed and led Kaoru to the door. "I know my way to the room, Battōsai. There is no need to come with us." She said to Kenshin quietly. With that, the two females left the room.

"This is crazy!" Kenshin said angrily as he plopped down on the floor. His sword was sheathed once more. "Why are we trying to keep that girl?!"

Despite the bewilderment of the turn of events, Katsura answered Kenshin rather evenly. "Like I said, she is a necessary asset to our forces."

Kenshins' eyes were like molten fire. "And, like _I _said before, what possible asset could she be for us?"

"You will see," Katsura answered importantly. "Go and check the women, Kenshin. I don't want them to run away." It was the end of the discussion.

* * *

><p>"I'm such a failure!" Kaoru sniffed from underneath her blankets. "I can't believe I cried in front of them of all people!"<p>

Tomoe sighed as she sat near her friend. As soon as they were in the room, Kaoru had immediately thrown herself at the futon, and had covered herself with the blankets like a cocoon. "For the last time, Kaoru, you are not a failure. And tears _are_ necessary sometimes."

"I hate this, Tomoe! What in all the gods' name did I do to deserve this punishment?!"

Tomoe shrugged. "Who knows? The gods' ways are not our ways."

"Please…this isn't the time to be a sage," Kaoru groaned. "It's hurting my head again, and you're not making me feel any better." Kaoru fell silent for a few minutes. When she did speak, she sounded hesitant. "Hey…Tomoe…can you go outside? I need to think by myself for a little while."

Tomoe stared at the pile of blankets that was her friend, and sighed. "Of course. I'll be in the kitchens if you need me."

Kaoru waited until she heard the shoji slide shut. Peeking out her face out from the sheets, Kaoru slowly got up from the futon.

Kaoru rubbed her temples in an effort to lessen the headache she had. The days had just become so blurred and Kaoru felt herself already tired from the events of the day. And it was still morning!

In all honesty, Katsura's persistence in wanting her was confusing. Sure Kamiya Kasshin-ryū was pretty unique—she was, of course, the last surviving heir of the style—but she wasn't that amazing at it. In fact, the Battōsai had beaten her during their fight. Didn't it mean that the Isshin Shishi already had amazing swordsmen…or swordsman? What use did she have?

Kaoru cursed in a way that would have raised the eyebrows of any man. This was all just confusing. She was adamantly against the staying here at the inn; Tomoe needed to get home. The woman could say all she wanted about staying here, but Kaoru had known Tomoe for more than 10 years now. She could read, most of the time, what Tomoe was trying to hide behind her cold mask. Also, Kaoru had no intention of being part of any bloodbath that Katsura had in mind. She would only fight to protect; that had been her promise to her father's grave a long time ago.

_Mom…Dad…what would you do in my place? _Kaoru stared up at the ceiling of Kenshin's room. She idly thought back to last night—such a long time ago—when she had wished that something different would happen in her life. Kaoru never felt this amount of regret at making such a wish.

* * *

><p>It was around the afternoon when Kaoru finally left Kenshin's room. Her face was set with determination and she had changed into the standard woman's kimono. She had neatly groomed herself to the best of her abilities without a bath, so that nothing would betray her mishap during the morning.<p>

Kaoru often praised herself for having a good memory. She had to have one, after all, since she had to memorize series of katas that had to be remembered after being shown once. It wasn't a matter of choice for Kaoru as she had known her father, the dojo master, for only a short period of time. So many of the techniques she knew had to be gleamed from her childhood memories.

Yet, throughout all her boasting about her impeccable memory skills, Kaoru felt immensely frustrated at the situation she was in. She was lost.

"How big is this goddamn inn?!" Kaoru asked to no one. "And why an inn in the first place?!"

"Well, we do have to hide the entire Isshin Shishi force here…as for, why an inn, I have no clue."

Kaoru's head whipped to the side to see the owner of the voice. She really needed her bokken, Kaoru thought bitterly. It didn't feel right without the familiar wooden sword at her side.

Iizuka grinned cheerfully at the girl. "What's a cutie like you doing out here?"

Kaoru's eyes held wariness as she looked over him. "I'm looking for someone," she answered slowly.

Rubbing his chin, Iizuka gazed thoughtfully at her. She was wearing a light pink kimono, but he also noticed her slightly disheveled appearance. So someone had ordered a whore? "He must be a lucky guy to have landed you," Iizuka commented furtively. "Why not tell me his name, and maybe I can help you?"

Pushing down her pride and suspicions, Kaoru smiled brightly at the man. "Really?"

"Yeah." Iizuka walked closer to her. Kaoru nervously stepped back. "But…it's gonna cost you."

"How much?" Kaoru mentally started counting the number of yen in her pocket. Hopefully the man wouldn't ask for too much.

Iizuka's grin turned almost feral. This whore was going to play innocent was she? _Damn… whoever is going to lay her tonight is one lucky bastard_, Iizuka thought as he gazed at Kaoru's body hungrily. Now that he was closer it was easy to admire Kaoru.

Smothering blue eyes complimented by long black eyelashes, a sharp nose, soft and plump lips, lush raven hair, and a slender frame with the right curves: Kaoru was definitely good-looking.

Kaoru looked startled when Iizuka dared to finger her cheek slightly. "W-what are you doing?" She squeaked as she tried to move back.

Iizuka's arms quickly snaked around Kaoru's waist to stop her from running away. He tilted his head so that his mouth was just centimeters away from Kaoru's lips. His voice dropped an octave lower. "My price is to kiss me."

"No!" Kaoru pulled back her head as far as she could, and tried to get out of Iizuka's vice-like grip. To her, Kaoru's declination had been pretty clear in meaning, but to Iizuka it seemed to make him more playful.

"Awww…come on, babe, don't be like that. I promise, I won't bite."

"Let go of me!" Kaoru hissed furiously.

Iizuka's eyes narrowed at Kaoru's insistent refusal in his advancements. Finally he pushed her back against the wall forcibly. Kaoru gasped when she felt the wound on her back flare up in response to the move. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. This is only made Iizuka's lust grow even stronger.

"Now," Iizuka leaned down and grazed Kaoru's ear with his teeth. "Kiss me."

"I said no!" Kaoru gritted out. She twisted her head so that Iizuka couldn't nibble on her ears. Iizuka growled.

"You're really asking for it, whore!" Iizuka snarled.

"I'm not a whore!" Kaoru shrieked. "Let go of me!" She tried to slap Iizuka, but the man caught her hand easily.

Twisting her arm above her head, Iizuka tried to press his lips against her, but Kaoru once more twisted her head to the side. "I said no!" She repeated and was finally able to slap the man with her free hand.

Kaoru's thoughts were wild. She had no idea how this happened. One minute she was looking for Katsura's room, and now she was being harassed, and possibly raped by a man she just met. Kaoru's eyes widened in fear when she suddenly felt Iizuka press a blade to her throat. The man looked positively dangerous.

"Move again, and this blade will slit your pretty little throat," Iizuka threatened. Kaoru choked back a sob of fear.

"Let go of her, Iizuka," a chilly voice said.

Both occupants of the hallway turned to see Kenshin standing at the end of the long corridor. Kenshin's eyes were narrowed when he saw the position of the two. "You know it is against the law to wrong a girl."

"This is no girl. She is a whore." Iizuka said with a leer. "I caught her sneaking on the grounds of our premise."

Kaoru's mouth opened wide in shock at Iizuka's blatant lie. "She is not a whore," Kenshin replied. "She is our guest. I brought her here last night. She must have escaped her room."

Iizuka's grip on Kaoru slacked and the man gazed at Kenshin in astonishment. "Come here, _Kaoru_." Kenshin commanded.

Kaoru obliged without any hesitation. Wrenching her arm from Iizuka, Kaoru pushed the man to the side, and ran behind Kenshin. She gripped the back of kimono, shivering. Kenshin's gaze turned furious at Iizuka. He brought Kaoru to his side and placed an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Leave." The statement was clear, especially when Iizuka saw Kenshin fingering his sword with his other hand. Without turning back, the man fled to the opposite end of the hallway.

Glaring at the back of the disappearing Iizuka, Kenshin then looked down at the pale face of Kaoru. His eyes softened a little. "Are you all right?" His voice was demanding. "Did he do anything to you?"

Kaoru gulped as she refused to meet Kenshin's gaze. Her ears were slightly red from her embarrassment at having been found in such a compromising situation. "U-uh yeah. H-he didn't d-do anything."

"What were you doing here? You shouldn't have gone out of the room if you were going to get lost."

Kaoru's eyes grew bright in anger at Kenshin's admonishing. "I didn't get lost," she seethed. "I…I just wanted to see the blossoms." Her eyes flitted to the cherry blossoms outside, visible from the window next to her.

Kenshin didn't look convinced. Kaoru coughed and she rubbed her nose absent mindedly. "Uh. Since you're here…anyway…do you think you can take me to Katsura-san's room…? I would like to speak with him."

Kenshin snorted but didn't comment. He started walking and Kaoru followed.

* * *

><p>"So have you arrived at a conclusion?" Katsura asked calmly.<p>

"Yes." Kaoru's face was serious. However, that expression soon changed into irritation as she growled to the corner of the room, "Do you mind?"

"Actually, I don't," Kenshin replied coolly from his position against the wall.

"Can you get out? This is private," Kaoru said through gritted teeth. She just didn't get this guy. One minute he was being all heroic and stuff, and now he was back to being a bastard.

"I have a right to hear this because I brought you here." Kenshin answered.

"Oh, now it's about rights," Kaoru mumbled.

Katsura watched the conversation with unconcealed humor. However, no matter how much he enjoyed their little altercations, he had to end the entertainment; he had another meeting soon with Takasuhi Shinsaku. He coughed politely to gain Kaoru's attention.

"Oh, right." Kaoru neatly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I…will stay," she said slowly. "However," her eyes were hard as ice, "you must return Tomoe back to her family, and not harm her and her family."

Katsura leaned back into his chair with a smile on his face. "That can be arranged…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **At least this isn't a cliff hanger right? I don't think it's a cliff hanger o_o But yeah, oohhh~ Kaoru's gonna stay with the crazy peoples xD Hehe 8D But will Tomoe agree to Kaoru's condition? Find out more on the next chapter –insert cheesy song here-

Any questions, comments, etc. feel free to leave them as a review or PM me. I do read everything, and I am open to constructive criticisms (just no flames D: no one wants flames)

WHEEEEE!


End file.
